In a conventional example, there is known a transfer apparatus for transferring a fine transfer pattern formed on a mold to a resin coated on a substrate (see U.S. Pat. No. 9,604,402 B2).
In the conventional transfer apparatus, with use of a transfer roller, the fine transfer pattern formed on the mold is transferred to the resin coated on the substrate installed in a substrate installation part.
In the conventional transfer apparatus, more specifically, by moving the mold in relation to the substrate installation part and the substrate under a condition of winding the mold around the transfer roller, the fine transfer pattern formed on the mold is transferred to the resin coated on the substrate installed in the substrate installation part.